


Rumour

by LadyPrussia



Series: 30 day writing challenge! [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And Baek and Yeol are still cool, Canon Compliant, Chanyeol is a sweety, Idols, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, jimin is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Jimin hears a rumor about Chanyeol and Baek, the truth are far from what he expected... and it leads to something he doesn't want to admit about himself





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdarkness/gifts).



> So this was something new.

As an idol you learn very quickly that there is two kinds of rumours, fan rumours and idol rumours, rarely were they the same, but a few times they would have an overlap and it was a rumour like that which caught Jimin's attention.

Since KBS Gayo had happened he and Chanyeol and started to hangout more, and that was he heard the rumour first. There had always been rumours and shipping by the about Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but the rumour was also spread between idols as well that Chanyeol and Baekhyun was dating.

Jimin was curious about the rumour, specially since… well… he might not be as straight as he wanted to himself, it took 3 months for Jimin to actually get the courage to ask the exo member about the rumour, it was a late evening the two had just been hanging out late at the Exo dorm when Jimin had finally managed to work up the courage to ask Chanyeol.

“So I have a question, there has been going to this rumour around that I were curious about,” Jimin tried to keep his voice strong, but with each voice he lost more and more of strength so it ended up as just a low mumble.

“Rumour?” Chanyeol asked cheerily mashing the buttons of his controller without taking the intense stare away from the screen “If it’s about Jongin and Taemin, you don’t want to know believe me… I don’t want to remember… I wish brain bleach was a thing.”

“Wait… What?” Jimin almost spilled water over himself while drinking, “Taemin-hyung!?”

“Oh you hadn’t hurt that one? That might be a special SM rumour then, or well, does it qualify as a rumour if it’s all over our couch?”

“That’s not the rumour I wanted to ask about! How I’m I going to to look Taemin-hyung in the eyes now?” Jimin was mildly disturbed to be honest, like he had seen the movement’s Taemin made but he prefer to see the dancer as a none sexual creature.

“Him getting fucked by Jongin doesn’t change anything? Why would that make him change anything?” So that got Chanyeol to look away from his videogame, looking mildly disappointed at Jimin “What are you some kind of homophobe?”

Jimin blushed, but quickly shook his head “NO! It’s just… I look up to Taemin hyung… I would prefer to think of him as a non sexual being!” He really wasn’t a homophobe, he just weren’t one himself! Okay just… NO HE WASN’T GAY!

Chanyeol’s disappointed frown fell away as he went back to looking like his smiling self “Sorry, I get a little defensive, what was the rumour you wanted to ask about?”

“People are saying that you and Baekhyun are dating.”

“Oh… That…” it was no chanyeol’s turn to look away as he awkwardly played with his hands “It’s complicated.”

Jimin hadn’t actually expected the rumour to be true, but looking how Chanyeol looked legitmentally upset about it Jimin knew that there was something more to the story, “Wanna talk about it?”

The tall exo rapper looked a little split for a second before he sighed “We used to date, back when exo was just started. I thought we were happy,”

“So Taeyeon was just a cover up so people would stop assuming Baekie was gay? God that most have been tough on you guys,” Jimin couldn’t imagine how it must have felt seeing the guy you love with somebody else even if you knew he came back to you every night.

Chanyeols laugh was hollow and far removed from how it normally was “No… That was real, Baekhyun cheated on me with her and then went on to date her.”

That was no what Jimin expected at all, he didn’t actually expect Baekhyun to be able to hurt anybody let alone actually cheat on somebody “Are you okay? That doesn’t seem like it must have been easy on you.”

“It hurt at the time, it really did. I loved him, but I should have known it wouldn’t work out. Baek always said he was straight, that I was just special. I wanted to quit everything when he admitted he cheated on me, I want to throw a tantrum quit and become a wandering swordsman… The last part is debatable tho.”

Jimin knew Chanyeol tho, he did what he always tried to do deflect with humour “I saw you and Baek talk like friends… like close friends so many times the last few months, is it all fake?”

“Nah… We are cool now, it took me a long time to get here, but we got there.” Chanyeol had a soft smile on his lips that Jimin hadn’t seen before and he couldn’t stop himself from returning a soft smile.

That conversation marked a change in their friendship, it was like that little conversation had opened the floodgates, and by flood it meant a slow start with Chanyeol flirting lightly with Jimin and Jimin being way to awkward to do anything back about it.

It was complicated, Jimin really liked Chanyeol he really did! But he wasn’t gay, just because he had a tendency to fall for boys did not mean he was gay! He couldn’t be gay! They had the circle going for another 2 months until another rumour again changed their friendship, this time the rumour was delivered to him in from of Jungkook who came up to him after dance practice “So I hear you are dating Chanyeol now? Not that I’m judging you! You know being gay is totally fine with me, but the height difference? Isn’t it super weird.”

Jimin didn’t think before he exploded “I’M NOT GAY! WHY DO EVERYBODY THINK I’M GAY!”

“Cause you wanna suck Chanyeol’s dick is the main reason I’m pretty sure?” It came sarcastic from Yoongi who was sitting on the ground drenched in sweat looking like he was considering suicide instead of getting up to do more dancing.

“I don’t want to suck… You know! No I don’t want to” Jimin was now stamping in the ground like a toddler, it wasn’t fair that people kept assuming stuff about him like this!

Yoongi just raised an eyebrow “Are you trying to convince me or yourself about it? Cause the first is a lost cause and you can only lie to yourself for so long.”

Jimin decided to do the adult thing storm out of their with a pout on his face refusing to look back at his group mates. He managed to find a practice room that was free, so he locked himself in it and blasted the music loud enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear if anybody tried to come and find him.

First 3 hours later did he stop and look at his phone, 17 missed calls from Chanyeol well this wasn’t good. He quickly called the rapper anxiously it got picked up on the first ring “Yeol what happened is something wrong?”

“I got told to call you, something about tantrums? I’m not sure what is going on, but it sounded urgent.” Chanyeol did actually sound worried, which just made Jimin feel worse about his childish behavior.

“We had an argument, and it turned petty I’m sorry you had to be dragged into it.”

“It’s fine I understand… I have the rest of the day off, if you wanna meet and talk about it?”

“That actually sounds like the best idea I have heard all day, our dorm or your?” Jimin started gathering his stuff, he couldn’t explain why but he was weirdly excited to see Chanyeol even tho he had seen him 3 days ago.

“Mine, I have an idea that you might want a little break from the rest of BTS? Jump in the shower and then head over here cool?”

Jimin couldn’t stop himself from checking an extra time in the mirror to make sure he looked his best before heading over to the Exo dorm, he was gathered up in a hug the second the door was opened by Chanyeol “I know I just saw you a few days ago, but it feels like forever! How are you?”

“I’m fine… Thing just got a little awkward back at dance practice,” Why did he keep noticing stupid things like how pretty the other idols lips were, or how his eyes almost sparkled? Stupid Jimin that is not stuff straight people notice.

The tall male suddenly got a serious facial expression “About that, Jungkook explained to me what went on, I think it’s time for us to have a chat that we have both been avoiding.”

Jimin just looked at the floor, he wasn’t going to like this he knew, he was going to be forced to admit things to himself he didn’t want to see “Do we have to? Aren’t we good as we are? Why do we have to change?”

Chanyeol just lightly grabbed his hand “We don’t have to change, but Jimin this internalized homophobia isn’t good for you… You are hurting yourself, and since I’m in love with you you are hurting me as well.” he lightly ran his thumb over Jimin’s cheek in a caressing movement.

“You can’t say that” Jimin mumbled “You can’t say stuff like that, if you say stuff like that it is all real.”

“Why is it so bad that it’s real, is it so bad that the things between us is real Jimin, don’t think about it as gay, just think about it as love, how can love be wrong?” his voice was still soft and nice, like Jimin was a startled animal he was trying to calm down.

The worst part was that Jimin knew that Chanyeol had a point, he was right love wasn’t wrong, he just didn’t want to admit it “Yeol please… Don’t make me say it, just let’s go back to like it was before.”

“No Jimin, we have both been cowards and it is clearly hurtful to both of us, so here is the truth: I Park Chanyeol love you, Park Jimin… And I know it’s hard for you to believe, but my love is pure and there is nothing wrong with it, and I think that somewhere between that wall you are hiding behind you love me as well.”

Jimin couldn’t look at Chanyeol, he just looked at their feet, he could run like he always did when things like this came up, deny and run he was good at that. But he also knew if he ran he would probably never have a chance like this again, while yes Chanyeol would forgive him cause that was the kind of guy he was, things would never be the same again, Chanyeol would not trust him with his heart again. He had to make decisions, his heart or his brain.

So he made a decision, he decided fuck the world, he was an idol… It was so rare that they would get a chance of happiness, he had to take this chance so he got on his toes and pressed a kiss onto Chanyeol’s lips, cause he might not be ready say the words yet, he wasn’t ready to lose the man either. Fuck the rumours, happiness was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Words I'm using, feel free to request a pairing you would like to see!
> 
> Day 1. Fingertips _ Jimin x Taehyung  
> Day 2. Entwined _ Taemin x Jongin  
> Day 3. Unravel _ Jimin x Yoongi  
> Day 4. Rumour _ Jimin x Chanyeol  
> Day 5. Fireflies _ Yugeyom x Jungkook  
> Day 6. Scars _ Jackson x Namjoon  
> Day 7. Electrify  
> Day 8. Calling _ Namjoon x Zico  
> Day 9. Nowhere  
> Day 10. All i ask _ Namjoon x Jimin  
> Day 11. Trace  
> Day 12. Another place, another time  
> Day 13. Lipstick track marks _ Jiyong x Seungri  
> Day 14. Run  
> Day 15. Tactil  
> Day 16. Ink _ Taekwoon x Wonshik  
> Day 17. Red  
> Day 18. In my sights  
> Day 19. Breath  
> Day 20. Closing in  
> Day 21. Haunted  
> Day 22. Needle _ Namjoon x Jungkook  
> Day 23. Ashes  
> Day 24. Cold hands, cold feet  
> Day 25. I know  
> Day 26. Settle down _ Namjoon x Seokjin  
> Day 27. Note _ Johnny x Ten  
> Day 28. Fireworks  
> Day 29. Wait  
> Day 30. Subtle


End file.
